


【TK】ABO金主（3）

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Kudos: 2





	【TK】ABO金主（3）

「這邊嗎…」

「再、再進去一點…」

「嗯…這裡？」

「好像…跑掉了…」

堂本光一雙手扶在床頭，身體與床頭間塞滿了柔軟的枕頭還有滾滾貓，背對着堂本剛，跪姿臀部微微翹起、腰部被堂本剛托著。

堂本剛手指再沒入些，突破包覆著的嫩肉，往更深處探入。

「等、等等、」

突然按到某一點時，堂本光一顫抖了下，發出黏膩的悶哼聲。

「這裡啊…」

手指停止沒入，在引起顫抖的地方前後按壓摳弄，指腹感覺到有個小小凸起的地方，加重力道摩擦。

「嗯、嗯啊──」

身體情不自禁反弓起、腰部有些酥軟下塌，臀部往後微微靠。

在聽見堂本光一發出好聽的呻吟頓時讓堂本剛鬆口氣，努力了快三個月終於找到敏感處了，也成功讓堂本光一開口說出感受。

「好、好奇怪…」

死死捏著滾滾貓，堂本光一有些害怕從尾椎往上傳遞的酥麻感，想要扭動腰部，每當被堂本剛用手指摳弄到某處時的觸電感又使他退縮。

「光一別怕…有我在呢…」

小口小口親吻著輕微搖晃的臀瓣，每次吸吮臀瓣時甬道都會收縮下，感受到甬道越來越濕潤、堂本剛另隻手慢慢游移到堂本光一的分身，手掌立刻就被沾濕。

「剛…」

堂本光一回過頭滿臉潮紅媚眼如絲望著堂本剛，紅豔的小嘴止喊的出堂本剛的名字，以及止不住的喘息。

「光一把自己交給我好不好？」

如此香甜的堂本光一在眼前還不能開動，堂本剛覺得自己真的定力十足，手指動作沒有停下，依舊規律攪動、套弄著。

「嗯…」

軟綿綿的鼻音是堂本光一最勇敢的答覆，他臀部又翹高了些往後靠，雙手抓住床頭臉埋在滾滾貓裡。

「叫出來沒關係的～」

堂本剛跪在堂本光一身後，雙腿抵在堂本光一腿間緩慢將它分開，上半身俯在堂本光一佈滿汗珠的背部，貼在他右耳低喃。

臉埋在滾滾貓裡的人死命搖頭，光是聽見自己的喘息聲就已經夠害羞了，何況是聽見自己叫床的聲音。

「光一叫一下好不好？很好聽的～」

不死心哄著，嘴唇抿住耳尖拉扯下、伸出舌頭鑽入耳洞裡模仿手指在甬道裡進行的動作。

「只有我聽的到…好不好…」

在堂本光一試圖閃躲耳朵被攻擊，臉部從滾滾貓抬起，咬著下唇死守著最後一道防線。

「嗯啊─扣醬──」

既然堂本光一不叫，堂本剛便叫給他聽！嘴唇貼在他側臉呻吟著，吐息熱氣噴灑在潮紅的臉龐上。

「啊嗯－」

聽見堂本剛呻吟的聲音，堂本光一想出聲制止但跑出來的音節卻是甜膩的呻吟，害羞的想摀住臉卻被堂本剛一手攔住。

「扣醬自己摸摸好嗎…」

他引導堂本光一自己撫慰分身，這樣空出來的手才能做些別的事情。

「不、我不要！」

平時就很少自己來，就算這陣子已經能接受性愉悅，但不代表能馬上接受手淫並不罪惡的想法。

「那我們一起好不好…我的手和扣醬的手一起…」

半強硬的牽著堂本光一的右手往下探，堂本剛手掌包覆著堂本光一握住分身的手，帶領他小力的上下套弄。

「嗚──」

被迫手淫的感覺太過奇妙，尤其堂本剛手掌的薄繭抵著自己的手背，有些發癢，強制他上下擼動分身，在滑過冠狀溝時堂本剛的拇指還故意撥弄幾下，腰部瞬間發軟下塌、把還在身後抽插的手指吃了更多進去。

「扣醬舒服嗎？」

前後被照顧著是前所未有的體驗，堂本光一仰著頭粗喘著，內心害怕會溺斃在情慾的快感裡。

「扣醬舒服嗎？」

堂本剛邊親吻著顫抖舞動的蝴蝶骨，手指抽插的速度變慢、轉個圈畫圓後把第三根指頭也塞進去。

「太大了啊──剛－」

突然被塞進三指的填滿感使堂本光一像是觸電般身體往後彈起，這往後的動作卻使腰部往下沉、身後把才放進去的手指吃了一大半進去，又慌張的想起身逃跑躲避快感，在手指快抽離身體前堂本剛用手扣住他腰部，把三隻手指原封不動的再次插了進去。

「啊哈───」

堂本光一在短促的音節後發出悠長的甜膩嗓音，被刺激著使分身在手裡跳動了幾下噴薄出白濁，還忘情的繼續手中套弄的動作。

「扣醬好棒──再來─別怕喔──」

手指加快抽插動作，每次都摩擦過敏感的凸起點再往深處擠弄，指腹的薄繭帶給嫩肉刺激，因分身釋放而打亂了甬道收縮的節奏，再手指搗弄下沒多久便湧出熱液。

「啊啊啊──」

身後突然有什麼湧出的感覺，才要阻止堂本剛的動作，手指已經抽離甬道，突然大量晶瑩液體流淌而出。

堂本剛倒抽一口氣，以往只聽說女生會潮吹，沒想過男性Omega也能做到。看著微微紅腫的穴口一張一闔還沾著晶瑩，忍不住吻上那誘人的小口。

「啊！別、不要、」

甜膩的拒絕聲音在堂本剛耳裡聽起來就是欲迎還拒的勾引，舌頭鑽入不停收縮的甬道內，舔拭著才剛欺負過的嫩肉，用舌尖給予溫柔的愛撫。

「不要啊、剛！不要───」

眼角流出幾滴淚水，太過舒服的快感使堂本光一害怕，全身輕飄飄的好像快要失去自我，想要夾起雙腿卻沒辦法，任由堂本剛在身後繼續動作。

「扣醬好甜、好好吃～」

含糊的嗓音讚美著堂本光一，又使堂本光一羞澀幾分，他只能緊緊抱著滾滾貓聽著堂本剛害臊的稱讚軟綿綿呻吟著。

「扣醬還好嗎？」

身後被吻的又高潮了一次，堂本光一頭髮都被汗珠染濕，緊緊抱著滾滾貓伸出舌尖喘息的樣子太過色情，堂本剛撥開遮住他美麗雙眸的濕瀏海，愛憐的在臉上親了幾口。

「嗯…」

堂本光一無法思考，最開始緊繃的肌肉已經比棉花糖還軟綿，而且快感過後身體卻更加燥熱，身後好像不滿足般持續收縮著，像是想吞入更大的物品。

「你發情了…」

堂本剛嘴唇才貼上堂本光一沒貼抑制貼的頸部便引起一陣顫慄，堂本光一似乎沒聽清楚話語裡的含意，依然是軟綿綿的嗯哼聲回應著。

「待會就幫你臨時標記喔～」

見堂本光一還在快感裡尚未消退，堂本剛迅速脫去身上衣物戴上防護措施，扶著碩大抵在紅豔的穴口。

「剛…」也許是感覺到身後有什麼硬挺抵住，也可能是發情本能反應，堂本光一半瞇著回眸看向堂本剛，不停喘息的小嘴緩緩吐出堂本剛最想聽見的話「快點進來～」 

二話不說立刻把炙熱的碩大擠了進去，充分潤滑擴張過後沒有阻力就突破括約肌，傘部才剛擠入就被嫩肉纏上吸吮，邊努力小力往甬道內拓張邊聽著堂本光一發出漫長高亢的叫喊，高潮過的甬道比之前還要緊緻，每次往內推擠都被嫩肉緊緊包圍、好不容易拓開又被纏上，不規則的收縮吸吮的炙熱的碩大，堂本剛只能不時停下深呼吸後再往深處推進，等到完全插入時兩人都滿身大汗、粗喘不已。

「好熱──」

身體升高的體溫烘的堂本光一難受，現在身後又被插入炙熱的碩大，隔個薄薄的套子也能感受到堂本剛的體溫，忍不住扭動幾下身體表示不滿。

「別亂動好不好…」

幾乎是咬牙切齒擠出這句話，堂本光一不知道現在的動作是在挑戰堂本剛理智，瀰漫在臥房裡的甜奶油香氣已經快使服用過抑制錠的堂本剛也發情。他雙手固定住堂本光一胡亂扭動的腰部，先是緩慢退出碩大再慢慢插入，幾次後確定堂本光一沒有難受的反應變加快速度。

「啊啊啊───哈啊───」

雙手拉著床頭隨著肉體碰撞床鋪發出聲響，堂本剛抱著堂本光一的腰部讓他能往後跪坐在他大腿上，但堂本光一並不配合。只好先用手指愛撫他胸前挺立的乳尖，逼堂本光一放開抓著床頭的手，在他用手擋住胸部時環抱著他往後改變重心，使他的重心只能放在往後靠的臀部上，跪在床鋪上的膝蓋仍然被分開著無法合攏，每次被頂上又因體重往下墜而深深含入碩大帶來的快感更勝於被手指抽插。

「吱呦──吱呦－」

堂本光一害怕的抱住堂本剛環抱著自己的手臂，往後仰躺貼靠在堂本剛身上，臀部不停被頂弄著和情不自禁擺動腰部追逐快感，他能感受到堂本剛溫熱鼻息噴灑在腺體上，也能清楚聞道鬆餅的味道，是剛出爐的炙熱香氣，忍不住張嘴大口吸聞，發出止不住的喘息呻吟。

「啊啊！！」

在堂本光一配合挺弄的節奏自行扭腰的過程，碩大往甬道的深處不停拓展，然後碰到一塊稚嫩的區域，才滑過便引起堂本光一激烈叫喊。

「扣醬別怕～」

粗糙的舌面舔弄的微腫的腺體，湧出比平時清淡的奶香還要香甜的氣息，像是加了蜜糖的鮮奶油正好放在出爐的鬆餅上。

堂本剛自然知道是頂到哪裡了，他發現堂本光一情緒似乎有些慌張，過激的快感讓他不停尖叫。他邊在堂本光一耳邊叫喚著愛稱，邊用手臂緊緊抱住堂本光一給他無比的安全感。

「吱呦──那裡、那裡───」

堂本光一想要阻止堂本剛繼續往深處搗弄，Alpha的性器天生比較長又粗，而堂本剛進入的地方已經是從來沒被進入過的深處，令堂本光一焦躁不知所措。另一方面又因深處莫名渴望而焦灼，想要堂本剛再進來點，最好能夠插入那片密境。

「我會很溫柔的…扣醬…」

小嘴叼著腺體附近的肌膚，吸出一朵一朵紅痕，堂本剛發現滑過的稚嫩有些開口，是因為發情期和動情而打開的裂縫，他天人交戰，該不該趁現在插入…

「小力點、小力......啊──」

堂本光一感受著深處有什麼地方被堂本剛抵弄著，每次滑過都激起他身體微微抽蓄，腳趾頭捲縮又鬆開，他想要站起身但跪太久的姿勢使他腿軟往後一倒、藉由身體的重量狠狠坐下，直接把碩大往深處含入。

「嘶───扣醬──」

「啊啊──好痛───」

一陣酥爽的喊叫和拔高的唉呼交織，堂本光一不敢輕舉妄動，死命抓著堂本剛的手臂抓出幾道血痕，原本的快感被鈍器刺入的疼痛感取代，這才使他從情慾漩渦裡浮出，驚覺生殖腔被插入了。

「別怕…乖…沒事的…」

堂本剛變換姿勢讓堂本光一能趴在柔軟的床鋪上，腹部間塞了顆枕頭墊著，每個動作都引起堂本光一嗚咽啜泣，他趴著緊緊抓住床單、手指關節都泛白了還不鬆手，看的堂本剛心疼。

「你騙人…嗚…」

事到如今也不能中途停止，堂本剛放慢抽插的速度進出著，生殖腔的柔嫩與炙熱不是甬道可以比擬的，還更加緊緻收縮，難怪有些Alpha會如此熱衷Omega。

「扣醬別哭了好不好…」

「嗚嗚嗚......騙人...」

現在也無法好好解釋，只能吻遍堂本光一後背安撫，用手握住他因疼痛而半軟的分身套弄，試圖讓堂本光一好受些。

「不要摸、不要…啊－」

不知道是分身被愛撫而導致還是習慣碩大進入生殖腔的疼痛了，堂本光一開始感覺到比剛才還要猛烈的快感，每次碩大摩擦著生殖腔內壁時都會擴散劇烈的酥麻，想要被更粗暴的對待、想要堂本剛的碩大更用力更快速的抽插自己。堂本光一害臊的搖頭晃腦，支離破碎的叫喊呻吟著。

聽見堂本光一比之前還要悅耳的呻吟聲，堂本剛不禁加快抽插速度，在生殖腔內更用力頂弄摩擦內壁，引起激烈的收縮。沒多久堂本光一先達到了高潮，生殖腔緊緊包覆著堂本剛的碩大不讓他退出，柔內的肉壁吸吮的力道帶給堂本剛強烈的電擊快感，沒多久便成結卡著生殖腔進行長達數分鐘的釋放。

「啊－」

在生殖腔緊緊收縮的過程中快感如浪潮般不停沖刷，堂本光一顫抖著身體，感覺到堂本剛接近腺體附近，然後是輕微的刺痛被咬破腺體，Alpha的信息素注入又是另一種心靈上的快感。房間裡滿滿兩人信息素融合的香味，剛出爐的鬆餅淋上蜜糖鮮奶油，甜而不膩。

快感過後堂本光一趴在床上昏沉沉睡去，放任堂本剛繼續在他身上留下吻痕和咬痕，反正宣傳期過了，暫時不用擔心被發現身上的痕跡…  
\--  
「你違約。」

隔天傍晚才起床的堂本光一渾身舒爽，除了身體被堂本剛好好清洗過外，身心靈意外的達到滿足，神清氣爽穿著白色浴袍來到餐桌前吃飯，吃完看著堂本剛收拾碗盤的身影，拿出一根菸點燃抽起，在堂本剛拿出可樂遞給自己時開口。

「…是，我違約…」

堂本剛睜著無辜的圓眸頭微微下垂，乖巧的坐在堂本光一對面，原本要坐在旁邊的，卻被瞪了一眼。

「你說要怎麼賠償我。」

堂本光一吸了口菸，覺得自己好像不良Omega一樣，逼迫良善的Alpha向自己低頭，好像有點興奮。

「給你找個代言好嗎？廣告代言！」

堂本剛抬頭眼睛裡多了璀璨光芒，最近有一個代言可以讓堂本光一試試。

「嗯，下次不許再違約。」

其實堂本光一也沒想好要討什麼，只是醒來後下半身的酸疼提醒他前天晚上被怎麼了，生殖腔初次被進入的疼痛感還沒消退，但精神方面比以往還要好上許多。

堂本剛怎麼敢說要不是堂本光一自己腿軟往後倒，他會插入生殖腔嗎…

會，他會。

可惜這次有戴套，下次就不戴了。

TBC


End file.
